Ténèbres de mon coeur
by Keurjani
Summary: Kira fais un mauvais rêves et il va voir Setsuna dans sa chambre... O.S. Lemon . Setsu Kira!


Auteur: Djehra Keurjani

Genre: Yaoi, OS...

Titre: Ténèbres de mon coeur

Disclaimer: Tout est à Kaori Yuki, sauf l'idée qui est de moi mais on va dire que vous pouvez vous en passer!lol

Couple: SM/SK

Note de l'auteur: alors cette histoire se passe...euh...j'sais pas vraiment quand. Après que Sétsu aie retrouvé son corps mais avant qu'il n'aillent dans le Yestsirah pour retrouver Sara. J'espère que vous aimerez.

---

Ténèbres de mon coeur

_-Sétsuna! Viens!_

_Sara appelait une nouvelle fois son frère, qui sortait du lycée. Elle avait l'air impatiente de le voir. On était vendredi, le week-end commençait. Ils se voyaient uniquement aujourd'hui, avant de passer une longue semaine sans se voir. Sétsuna se précipita vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, le sac sur l'épaule, semblant totalement oublier la présence de Kira, qui le regardait partir, chagriné._

oOoOo

-NON!

Le prince des ténèbres releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait plus revoir cette scène trop souvent jouée devant ses yeux. Il refusait de se souvenir de choses qui lui feraient du mal. D'autant plus que là, maintenant, Sétsuna avait, depuis peu, retrouvé son corps de Sétsuna Mûdo et qu'ils logeaient tous deux au palais de Kouraï. Le brun releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la vue. Il se leva, repoussant les couvertures, et mit un pantalon sur son boxer noir avant de sortir de la chambre.

---pov Kira--

Cesse de penser à lui/Non, continue// Arrête, ca te fais du mal// Et alors, c'est pas la mort de penser à Sétsu/SI /NON /SI /NON /SI / J'te dis que non/ Espèce de conscience perverse// C'est toi qui m'as faite comme ça// J't'en foutrais moi! Tu est ma **conscience**, t'es sensée me mettre sur le droit chemin// Ouais ouais, elle a bon dos la conscience! En plus, t'as déjà essayé de mettre le Roi des Enfers, Seigneur du Mal, expert dans le domaine de la luxure ect...sur le droit chemin// Mais... / Pas de mais! Regarde-le! Il a de si beaux cheveux, si doux, si tendre, il est si mignon, si bien fait, si.../ J'avoue que... / Ah! Tu vois// No Comment//.../ .../

--fin du pov---

Le roi des Enfers s'était dirigé, inconsciemment vers les appartements du messie, qui avait laissé, comme d'habitude, sa porte entrouverte. Kira avait poussé la porte et avait maintenant une belle vue sur le sauveur, allongé sur le lit, les draps froisés, collés à son corps mais ne couvrant qu'à partir de ses hanches.Il était endormis et ses traits étaient apparentés à ceux des anges, ce qui pouvait être tout à fait normal vu qu'il abritait l'âme d'une ancienne ange. Les cheveux châtains, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, étaient l'incarnation de la tentation de la douceur, au même titre que sa peau et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son sempaï se demandait pourquoi il était venu, mais surtout il se demandait s'il pourrait résister à cette vue sublime. Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus vraiment, son esprit était embrouillé, et sa seule dernière pensée en tant que Sakuya Kira fut que non, il ne pouvait pas résister à ce corps, ni à cette expression, avant que son coté Lucifer ne prenne le dessus, avec ses gouts de plaisir et de luxure.

Lentement, il s'approcha du plus jeune, et, de la paume de la main, caressa la peau du torse jusqu'à la hanche, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser dans le cou, assis sur le lit, parmi les draps froissés. Il y eut un léger mouvement de la part de l'endormi, qui ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Kira sempaï?

Lucifer releva la tête, et plongea son regard de nuit dans celui du jeune homme, avant de caresser sa joue du dos de la main.

-Chut Setsu, laisse toi faire...

Là, Setsuna émergea des bras de Morphée et redevint lucide, et, obéissant à un ordre de son inconscient, il se pencha en avant pour cueillir les lèvres de son aîné en un baiser passionné, d'abord simple puis la langue du roi noir passa sur les lèvres du messie, qui l'accueillit avec joie, entrant en contact pour le plus agréable des combats, alors que la main de Sétsuna passait sous les cheveux noirs, lisses mais sauvages, et doux de Kira, enfouissant ses doigts à la racine de la chevelure, et que le roi des ténèbres le faisait se relever, le collait à son torse d'une puissante étreinte, et que se smains caressaient avec douceur la trace de la colonne vertébrale sous la peau douce et tendre, jusqu'à la naissance du fessier et la barrière de tissu qu'était le boxer du jeune homme.

Le baiser se stoppa en douceur, leurs souffles étaient accélérés par le désir qui montait en eux. Ils se décollèrent peu à peu, puis Lucifer embrassa le cou du sauveur de multiples fois, chaque baiser brûlant Setsuna de l'intérieur, le faisait frissonner. Il parcourut de ses mains le torse de son sempaï, le caressant avec une sorte d'avidité, tandis que Kira descendait vers ses tétons, s'amusant du bout de la langue d'abord, pour ensuite les mordiller gentiment, avant d'allonger sa proie sur le dos et de laisser sur sa peau une longue traînée brûlante jusqu'à son nombril, alors que ses mains s'activaient à retirer le boxer du jeune homme. Setsuna quant à lui , avait ôté le pantalon de son sempaï et d'une main experte avait aussi enlevé son boxer, dévoilant ainsi une érection douloureuse mais emplie de désir. Le sauveur la prit en main et commenca un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, alors que Kira ressentait comme un tissu glacé sur sa peau brûlante qui lui faisait un bien fou. Chaque mouvement raidissait et durcissait un peu plus le membre déjà dur du roi des enfers, qui ne voulait pourtant pas être le dominé, c'est pourquoi, malgré un sentiment de frustration, il fit cesser Setsuna d'un geste pour lui administrer le même traitement, qui fit gémir d'envie la victime durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le messie avait fermé les yeux, une expression de plaisir intense sur le visage, cambré comme jamais, avant que Lucifer ne se décide, non sans un sourire en coin, à le prendre enfin en bouche. Il engloba d'abord le gland si fragile, qu'il commença à titiller du bout de la langue, avant de prendre toute la hampe dure et d'y laisser des traînées ardentes, sentant le sang pulser sous sa langue.

Setsuna ne parvenait plus à penser ni a parler de manière intilligible, il gémissait de désir, de plaisir, d'envie. Il sentait la vague de l'orgasme sur le point de se déferler en lui, et Kira le sentit bien, si bien qu'avec une lueur douce mais malicieuse il s'appliqua plus encore à sa tâche, jusqu'à ce que le sauveur se libère dans sa bouche. Il sentit le liquide opaque, salé, mais agréable sur son palais, lui couler dans au fond de la gorge tandis qu'il avalait tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis il se retira, revint vers son amant et l'embrassa avidement, Setsuna sentait son propre goût dans la bouche de Kira, dont l'érection était d eplus en plus douloureuse, et dont l'orgasme n'était plus très loin.

Setsuna le comprit, mettant fin au baiser, il lui sussurrra à l'oreille un "je te veux en moi" tant attendu par le roi des ténèbres. Ce dernier présenta trois doigts à son amant qui les suça avidement, les humidifiant abondemment avant de se laisser retourner et de sentir une intrusion en lui, suivie d'une seconde et d'une troisième. Kira lui laissa le temps de s'y habituer avant de le pénétrer pleinement. Setsuna s'agrippa férocement aux draps, les froissant dans ses mains, alors que son sempaï allait et venait dans son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir toujours plus fort, jusqu'au dernier coup de reins qui le projeta au septième sous-sol des Enfers et de l'extase en un râle rauque et bas.

Kira se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Setsuna. Non, le jeune homme n'appartenait pa sà Sara et il ne lui appartiendrais jamais pleinement. Il était à lui, juste à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'est pourquoi le seigneur des Enfers prononça cette phrase, terrible pour un démon comme lui.

-Je t'aime Setsu.

-Moi aussi je t'aime sempaï, tu es...les...ténèbres de mon coeur...

La phrase se perdit dans le sommeil des deux amants.

Le lendemain, ils savaient que cela ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais mais se jurèrent de continuer à s'aimer...

---

The end.

Voilà, girls, boys! Qu'en pensez-vous?

Une petite review, pour me le faire savoir, s'il-vous plaît?

Kiss.

Djehra Keurjani.

_Commentaire de Lumina:_

_Kyaaaah! J'ai bien aimé sempaï. Ah non, le septième sous sol des enfers a été atteint! mdr! Bien trouvé faudra que je te le pique celui-là. T'as interet à vite mettre cette histoire sur ma vieille! Très bon lemon, en plus t'as fais une looooooooooongue partie pour le spréliminaires et ça j'aime bien, c'est mieux je trouve! Non je ne suis pa sun esprit pervers! lol A peine on dira! kiss..._


End file.
